stephen_druschke_filmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Nick Wilde
Nick Wilde is a fox from Zootopia. Also Known For Stephen Squirrelsky *He is one of the main heroes and one of Stephen and Andrew's friends. Nick Wilde played Emmet Brickowski in Atypical: The Lego Movie Animash Parody (Phase Awesomeness), alongside Kiara (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) and Reynold "Bearen" Michaels. Emmet is a yellow, male Lego figure. Nick becomes a member of the Anthro Heroes Society with Bearen and Kiara. He tends to play an authoritative role in the trio. Nick Wilde played Adult Simba in The Fox King (WolfeOmegaGirl) He is a Lion. Nick Wilde played Dad Asparagus in Balto: A FunnyTales Movie and FunnyTales (he is a guest star in FunnyTales in the Wild) He is an adult asparagus and Junior's father. Nick Wilde played Adult Tod in Nick and the Wolf-Dog He is a fox Nick Wilde played King Kong in King Nick He is a giant gorilla Nick Wilde played the Beast in Beauty and the Fox (DinosaurKingRockz Style) He is a prince who got turned into a beast. Nick Wilde played Robin Hood in Nick Hood He is a fox Nick Wilde played Garfield in Nickfield He is a fat cat Nick Wilde played Brock in Pokemon (396Movies Animal Style) He is a Rock-type Pokemon user Nick Wilde played Mushu in Destinylan He is a dragon Nick Wilde played Lampy in The Brave Little Fish He is a lamp Nick Wilde played Marlin in Finding Tod (MilanFanMovie 2016 Style) and Finding Tod (TheLastDisneyToon and Toonmbia Style) He is a clownfish Nick Wilde played Baloo in The Jungle Book (JimmyandFriends Style) He is a bear He played Sulley in Animals Inc (TheLastDisneyToon and Toonmbia Style) and Animals University (TheLastDisneyToon and Toonmbia Style) He is a blue monster Nick Wilde played Mr. Lunt in CartoonTales (OhandDisgustProductionsRockz Style) He is a decorative gourd. Nick Wilde played The Scarecrow in The Wizard of Oz (WildeHopps Style) He is a scarecrow Nick Wilde Played Russell In Mowglizan He Is A Hedgehog Nick Wilde played Crash in Creature Age 2: The Meltdown (Kiaha Rockz Style) He Is A Oppossum Nick Wilde played Zev Senesca in Animation Star Wars Nick Wilde played Juan Carlos Bodoque in 31 Minutes: The Movie (Kiaha Rockz Style) Nick Wilde played Hunter in Jake the Dragon (Spyro the Dragon) Nick Wilde played Rex in We're Back! A Wild Animal's Story (WildeHopps Style) He is an orange Tyrannosaurus Portrayals: *In Zootopia (TheBluesRockz Style) he is played by Orinoco. *In Kidtopia he is played by Ash Ketchum. *In Anthropomorphic he is played by Reynold "Bearen" Michaels. *In Zootopia (1701Movies Human Style) he is played by Ron Stoppable. *In Zootopia (Chris1701 Style) he is played by Scooby Doo. *In Zootopia (MooglePower Stye) he is played by Bucker Fuskyote. Gallery Nick Wilde in Zootopia.jpg|Nick Wilde in Zootopia Nick Wilde in Zootopia-0.jpg|Nick Wilde in Zootopia Nick wilde.png Nick wilde kick.png Nick wilde is naked.png Nick don't go work.png Nick wilde great.png Nick wilde foot.png Nick wilde base.png Nick said cheese.png Nick trying to kick.png Nick gasps.png Nick and judy zootopia.png Nick wilde and judy hopps characters.png Nick wilde sighs.png Tumblr nya4584C9F1slp9pio3 500.gif Nick says pregant.jpg Judy and nick meet flash.jpg Nick and elephant guy.jpg Nick says don't say it.jpg Judy and nick walking.png Nick hugging judy.jpg Nick meets judy.jpg Nick wilde zootopia.png Judy and nick watching duke gets frozen.png Nick says fox can do savage.png Judy talks to nick about savage.png Judy talk to duke weselton.png Fru fru new dress.png Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-8648.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-8484.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-8490.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-8489.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-8488.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-8487.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-8484.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-8477.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-8476.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-8475.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-6762.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-6750.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-6747.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-6741.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-6740.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-6739.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-6738.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-6737.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-6735.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-6731.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-6729.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-6720.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-6719.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-6718.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-6713.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-6710.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-6707.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-6680.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-6677.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-6675.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-10758.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-10739.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-7221.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-2336.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-2318.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-2296.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-4757.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-4751.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-4736.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-4734.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-4732.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-4712.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-4709.jpg THEBLUESROCK GYM LEADERS hoenn leaders by polloron-d7t9l1o.png Nick Wilde as Donald Duck.png|Nick Wilde dressed as Donald Duck Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-9710.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-9711.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-9718.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-9723.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-9725.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-9729.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-9725.jpg Nick Wilde Pose Render.png zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-8549.jpg zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-8562.jpg zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-8572.jpg zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-8594.jpg zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-8596.jpg zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-8603.jpg zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-8606.jpg zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-8608.jpg zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-8614.jpg zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-8625.jpg zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-8628.jpg zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-8637.jpg zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-2902.jpg zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-4517.jpg zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-4521.jpg zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-5090.jpg zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-5240.jpg zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-5274.jpg zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-5280.jpg zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-5285.jpg zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-5592.jpg Nick Wilde.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-5043.jpg zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-5041.jpg zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-5045.jpg zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-5057.jpg zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-5303.jpg zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-5341.jpg zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-5344.jpg zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-5348.jpg zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-5354.jpg Trivia *His and Judy's appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' movie spoof travels are Piglet Pan, The Black Cauldron (Animal Style), Trent Hood, Baby (a.k.a Dumbo), Bubblesrella, Animal Story, Robin and the Beanstalk, The Aristomice, The Little Mer-Lioness, Brisbyhontas, Kermiladdin, Mrs. Brisby in Wonderland, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 1, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 2, Jasmilina, Treasure Planet (Stephen Druschke's Animal Style), The Mouse King, Kermit the Frog (a.k.a. Frosty the Snowman), Bernard Claus is Coming to Town, The Year Without A Santa Claus (Stephen Druschke's Pet Style), How The Genie Stole Christmas, Fievel The Red Nosed Mouse, The Pagemaster (Nikkdisneylover8390's Style), Frog-A-Doodle, Russell and the Giant Peach, The Young Mouse of Notre Dame, Hello Kitty and the Seven Dwarfs, The Hedgehog's New Groove, The Forest Book, The Many Adventures of AiAi the Monkey, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 3, and Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 5, Simba (Shrek), The Great Hedgehog Detective, The Sword in the Stone, Vanellope Von Schweetz, The Train and the Boat, and Toon Age, and will hopefully appear on other movie spoof travels. Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Foxes Category:Canines Category:Zootopia Characters Category:Zig's Cousin Category:Comic Reliefs Category:Disney Infinity Characters Category:Nick Wilde and Fox Category:Zoo Animals Category:Deuteragonists Category:Heroes who aren't revealed to be good at first Category:Disney Characters Category:Green Characters Category:Nick Wilde and Zooey the Fox Category:Nick Wilde and Joy Category:Characters in love Category:Nick and Judy Category:Predators Category:Animals